The CNPRC has maintained a pedigreed colony of Indian origin rhesus macaques for over 15 years. This Indian origin rhesus population has an extensive pedigree and is self-sustaining with no additional animal recruitment necessary. This application proposes to expand both the number and quality of Indian origin SPF rhesus provided to AIDS funded investigators. This expansion and improvement in animal numbers and quality will be achieved in the following way. 1. Expand production of SPF Level 2 animals by using smaller corn-cribs for smaller, more flexible breeding groups. This will provide greater control over animal production to meet investigator needs. 2. Transfer the current colony database on the CNPRC Vitals computer program to a new LabKey platform that includes electronic medical records as well as a user friendly search function. 3. Develop improved and expanded screening and confirmatory tests for detection of SPF agents. 4. Transition the colony pedigree analysis from the current microsatellite platform to the SNP panel being developed by the Genetics and Genomics Working Group (GGWC) Consortium of the CNPRC. 5. Expand our characterization of the microbiome and immune phenotype of both levels of SPF animals and provide a unique biorepository of fecal and lymphocyte samples which will facilitate future research projects investigating the interaction of HIV with the host microbiome and immune system. The inclusion of the Biorepository Core is in response to research that suggests that knowledge of an individual animal's microbiome may be as important as understanding its MHC haplotype in studying both vaccine response and therapeutic intervention in AIDS related studies.